2000 dias depois
by May F. Oliver
Summary: "O fim do nosso relacionamento foi a pior e melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo" Bella Swan /Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019/


Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa ficha faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras de fãs de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes do POSOffnet de bit de página (barra)

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de autores favoritos.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Agatha Alice.

Espero muito que a Agatha Alice minha amiga secreta goste dessa história. Essa é uma shortfic, que eu prometo terminar ;)

Quero agradecer a rkxpattz que fez essa capa linda! Também queria agradecer a minha amiga Mialee Aurestelar que editou a maior parte dessa história. Também queria agradecer ao apoio da Pattinsonstuff e da QueremFilha por me animarem quanto a minha escrita e essa história, valeu mesmo! E claro quero agradecer a minha amiga crítica de plantão Gih Bright, valeu!

Cada autora enviou 2 combos cada um com 1 foto / gif e 1 música para servir de inspiração para outra pessoa. Eu escolhi ou o segundo combo da minha amiga oculta, por causa da imagem que eu achei que combinava com esse enredo, mas uma música que eu não tinha me entusiasmado tanto, eu tinha ouvido outras 3 vezes pelo menos e lia a letra traduzida, mas ela não chamou minha atenção, até o final do mês passado, quando ouviu um novo e li uma letra e teve uma ideia para uma cena por causa dela, aí me apaixonei pela música.

Espero que minha amiga goste dessa história. Mil desculpas pelo final que não está confirmado, essa é a primeira parte.

* * *

**Parte I**

**Você não gostaria de saber**

_Você não gostaria de saber_

**Como estou?**

_Como eu ando_

**Faz tanto tempo**

_Faz tanto tempo_

**Este lugar parece exatamente o mesmo**

_Este lugar parece do mesmo jeito_

**Velho e esquecido**

_Velho e esquecido_

**Este som congelado**

_Este som congelado_

**So Close To Magic** — Aquilo

Era estranho estar ali depois de tanto tempo. A chuva constante e interminável, as árvores por toda parte, deixando o verde como a única cor viva nessa cidade cinzenta... Forks continuava tão deprimente e não convidativa como sempre. No entanto, ela era atingida por uma sensação ainda mais estranha, um tremor de antecipação no seu estômago ao voltar a esse lugar.

Se dissessem há seis anos que ela voltaria ansiosa para encontrar seus velhos amigos, ela nunca teria acreditado. Ela odiava a cidade, se ressentia do clima e seus colegas eram isso, colegas, pessoas que no grande esquemas das coisas não seriam importantes para o futuro de sonhos que ela montava em sua cabeça quando estava com _ele_. Mas tudo tinha mudado fundamentalmente em seu último ano. Seus belos castelos de areia tinha sido desfeitos por uma onda forte demais e seus sonhos se estraçalharam de repente quebrando como vidro.

Então _tudo _mudou.

_Ela _mudou.

Quando olhava para trás sentia um pouco de vontade de rir do seu eu passado. A Bella de antes era tão dolorosamente romântica, mesmo que fingisse não ser. Tão absorvida em seu próprio mundinho particular onde ela não permitia ninguém mais entrar. Até que seu próprio herói byroniano¹ chegou cheio de mistérios, sedução e segredos perigosos. Não foi difícil para se obcecar por sua beleza perfeita ou seus segredos mortais. Ele era o contraste perfeito entre o perigo e o sonho de um príncipe encantado, o suficiente para fazer ela ser absorvida por aquela paixão.

Saiu de sua reflexão quando percebeu a comoção de quase metade dos passageiros se levantando com pressa para saírem do avião. Como era comum nesses momentos Bella aguardou sentada com calma alguns minutos até a loucura se dissipar antes de fazer qualquer movimento. Quando tudo se acalmou, pegou sua mochila de mão e seguiu o fluxo com resto que tinha preferido esperar como ela.

Assim como da primeira vez que voltou a Forks, em um caráter semi definitivo, quando foi morar com ele, seu pai a esperava na radiopatrulha. Bastou essa visão para a encher de um monte de lembranças do passado, terríveis e belas. Afugentou com rapidez aquelas memórias da mente.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso quando seu pai percebeu sua chegada. Seu pai. Agora ele era só isso, nada mais de Charlie, um quase estranho que ela via nas férias, e sim seu pai. Aquele que tinha secado suas lágrimas e segurado sua mão quando tudo em que acreditava ruía à sua volta. Ele foi tudo quando ela achou que não tinha mais nada, ele entendia mais do que ninguém como ela se sentia e a ajudou em cada passo do caminho. Ainda se lembrava de uma de suas muitas conversas, do que ele disse, algo que a marcou profundamente.

_ — Como você conseguiu? — perguntou baixinho ainda agarrada nos braços de Charlie. Mais uma vez ela tinha acordado de um pesadelo e ele tinha ficado lá para secar suas lágrimas e a abraçar com força._

_ — Como eu consegui o que? — ele afrouxou um pouco seu aperto para olhar para ela com olhos confusos._

_ Foi bom poder olhar nos olhos do seu pai, mesmo com a difusa luz do abajur, assim ela poderia ver a sinceridade de sua resposta._

_ — Como você conseguiu sobreviver à mamãe? Como fez isso? Como conseguiu continuar sem ela?_

_ Ela precisava entender. Bella sabia que Charlie nunca tinha superado sua mãe, assim como ela nunca superaria ele, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu viver, conseguiu ter uma vida sem ela. E Bella precisava saber como fazer isso._

_ Charlie suspirou, cansado e triste._

_ — Um dia de cada vez. Com a ajuda dos meus amigos, aqueles idiotas me arrastavam por toda parte pra fazer todas essas coisas estúpidas que jovens fazem ou só conversar, me fazer esquecer — ele deu um sorriso nostálgico, seu olhar muito longe em lembranças que ela só poderia imaginar — Alguns dias eram piores que outros, havia dias que nem conseguia forças o suficiente para sair da cama, a saudade que sentia de você era ainda mais forte do que a que eu sentia da sua mãe — sua voz foi pequena nesse momento, espremida no aperto de sua garganta._

_ O coração de Bella foi torcido, de formas que ela não conseguia descrever, pelo som da sua voz e pelo olhar devastado que a lembrança lhe dava. Charlie fez um som estrondoso com a garganta antes de se recompor e continuar com uma voz mais forte:_

— _E então um deles ficaria do meu lado horas sem fazer nada, apenas do meu lado. Acho que eles se revezavam pra dar uma de babá — ele comentou a última frase como se fosse um segredo um tanto cômico, os cantos de seus lábios tremendo ligeiramente. _

— _Meu trabalho também ajudou muito, focar em uma coisa que eu precisava fazer e que realmente amava fez muita diferença. E, depois de tanto tempo, você voltou para ficar e eu não poderia ter sido mais feliz. Eu consegui Bella, mesmo sem você e sua mãe. Eu sei que você pode também e no fim vai ser feliz de novo, não duvide de seu velho._

_Char… seu pai não era um homem de expressar com facilidade suas emoções, mas ver os olhos dele brilhando de lágrimas e a dor em suas palavras… Era como se visse seu pai pela primeira vez, era como se entendesse pela primeira vez tudo o que ele tinha passado. E, nossa, ela tinha sido tão estúpida! _

_Esse homem tinha perdido tudo, a mulher que ele amava e a filha deles, tudo de uma só vez. E Bella sempre soube que ele nunca se recuperou inteiramente, mas ele estava aqui. Ele era capaz de rir e de ser feliz apesar de tudo no passado. Ele tinha sido tão animado com a sua vinda para Forks. Pela primeira vez, Bella percebeu o quanto seu pai sentiu sua falta todos esses anos e o quanto aquilo tinha pesado sobre ele até a sua volta. Lembrava como Billy tinha dito como seu pai estava animado e feliz com sua volta. Se lembrava de todos aqueles pequenos e atentos gestos que ele fazia para ela. E como, agora, ele a segurava sempre que tinha um pesadelo e como ele faltava às vezes no trabalho quando ela não conseguia sair da cama e ficava ao lado dela._

_Bella apertou o abraço entre os dois e chorou por ele._

— _Eu te amo, pai, te amo muito._

_Seu pai a abraçou um pouco mais forte._

— _Também te amo, querida — Charlie disse acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ela chorava por tudo que seu pai tinha sofrido, sua própria dor em um lugar muito distante para ela mesma notar._

O brilho daquela vívida memória fez os olhos de Bella arderem um pouco. Antes que seu pai pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Bella correu em sua direção e o abraçou apertado, tirando um pouco do seu fôlego.

— Também senti saudades — ele comentou rindo.

Bella riu também do som estrangulado que saiu de seu pai e afrouxou o abraço. Charlie retribuiu facilmente o gesto, muito diferente do desajeitado abraço que ele lhe deu quando ela voltou a Forks. Todas aquelas noites abraçando seu pai para dormir tinha feito dele o melhor abraçador que Bella já teve.

O caminho para casa não foi preenchido com a conversa empolada e desconfortável que tiveram anos atrás quando chegou a Forks. Pelo contrário, foi animada e divertida, com seu pai falando das últimas aventuras que ele e Billy tiveram, algumas envolvendo peixes foram engraçadas para sua total surpresa. Bella ainda detestava pescaria, mas ria de tudo, mesmo das histórias menos engraçadas. Sentia-se feliz apenas de estar perto do pai, falando sobre coisas tão cotidianas, fazia quase um ano que não se viam e estava morrendo de saudades.

— E quais são suas novidades Bells? Tenho certeza que cansou das minhas estórias sem graça de Forks, principalmente as envolvendo peixes — comentou, rindo bem humorado.

— Só um pouquinho — ela juntou os dedos, rindo. — Mas, sério, a história da truta batendo na sua cara e fugindo foi realmente engraçada, só consigo imaginar a sua expressão!

Riu de novo imaginando a cara de surpresa do seu pai e um Billy Black morrendo de rir do seu lado.

— Ha, ha, ha… Mas não mude de assunto, quais são as novidades da _big apple_?

— Eu não mudei de assunto. E eu não sei de que novidades você quer saber, a gente se fala quase duas vezes por semana e a nossa última ligação foi, o que, há uns três dias, não é isso?

— Quatro — respondeu rápido.

— Viu? O que pode acontecer em quatro dias?

— Uma truta bater na sua cara, isso pode acontecer em quatro dias.

Bella riu do comentário.

— Justo. Mas vamos direto ao assunto, o que você realmente quer saber papai?

Charlie suspirou, com certeza lamentando que sua tentativa de sutileza não conseguiu enganar sua filha muito esperta.

— Como vão as coisas com Logan?

— Pai — gemeu Bella.

Fazia dias que seu pai perguntava sobre o término do namoro. Ele nunca tinha sido tão insistente com seus últimos relacionamentos, mas nesse ele foi muito investido. Bella não ficaria surpresa se seu pai fosse um_ shipper_ secreto do seu relacionamento.

— Ela é uma ótima garota e uma advogada, uma das melhores de Nova York, pelo que eu ouvi.

— Porque não estou surpresa que você sabe disso — Bella estreitou os olhos em direção a seu pai — Aposto que ficava falando pra todo mundo sobre como minha namorada era incrível.

Viu Charlie corar ligeiramente e teve vontade de rir, mas manteve uma cara séria. Seu pai era mesmo um fofo, pensou, divertida.

— Talvez um pouco — resmungou Charlie desconfortável — Mas até agora não entendo porque vocês terminaram. Pelo que me lembre vocês estavam muito apaixonadas e tudo isso. Achei até que vocês iam morar juntas ou algo do tipo.

Bella suspirou. Charlie estava certo, elas estavam bem perto disso. E Bella ainda amava Logan, mas ela tinha aprendido da forma mais difícil a amar primeiro a si mesma e ela não podia permitir ser relegada a último plano na lista de tarefas de Logan para sempre. Bella tão pouco poderia desistir de seus sonhos para seguir os dela, mesmo aqueles que ela não tinha certeza se queria realizar.

— Logan estava obcecada em se tornar sócia do escritório onde trabalha. Ela desmarcava encontros constantemente porque estava, _está, _trabalhando feito louca para chamar a atenção do chefe e isso não seria um problema se não estivesse prejudicando tanto a saúde dela, quanto a vida dela num geral. Eu não sei, ela mudou tanto e eu… eu tentei estar lá para ela de verdade, mas ela está tentando se tornar alguém que não é, só para agradar os outros. Eu falei com ela tantas vezes sobre isso, brigamos por causa disso mais vezes do que posso me lembrar, mas ela não quer ouvir ou talvez ainda não esteja pronta pra ouvir isso.

Suas discussões tinham ficado cada vez piores com o passar do tempo e ela não podia deixar uma relação tão linda, azedar em um monte de rancor e raiva. Terminar foi a melhor decisão para não acabar com tudo de bom que havia na relação delas.

— Sinto muito Bella. E sinto muito por insistir, mas você não falou nada quando aconteceu e já passaram quase dois meses, só achei que não era algo tão sério e que vocês poderiam se reconciliar eventualmente.

— Eu sei que costumo falar sobre tudo com você, mas acho que 'tava' digerindo esse término.

Era a verdade. Desde toda a bagunça com _ele_, Bella tinha gradualmente se tornado mais aberta com seu pai e por fim sobre seus relacionamentos. Ele tinha se tornado um ouvinte incrível. Ou ele sempre tinha sido e ela que tinha sido cega demais para perceber isso. E, depois _dele_, Charlie tinha se tornado preocupado com suas relações amorosas, mas o fato de sempre poder falar com ele a tranquilizava e era bom também, ela tinha que admitir. Bella nunca teve um término tão ruim quanto _aquele_, mas, tirando suas amigas, seu pai era a pessoa com quem ela costumava falar quando as coisas não iam bem.

— Talvez eu ainda tivesse esperança que ela voltasse. Ou uma parte de mim tivesse esperança que as coisas mudariam, mas eu acho que acabou mesmo. Além do mais, tinha uma questão muito importante entre nós que nunca seria solucionada se ela continuasse nesse caminho.

— O que?

— Filhos. Ela não quer ter, não mais, pelo menos.

Aparentemente seu chefe tinha mencionado como mulheres com filhos não poderiam se dedicar tanto quanto um homem e Logan tinha assegurado que não teria filhos, que se dedicaria mais ainda ao seu trabalho, sem nem ao menos falar com ela. Quando Bella soube disso ela quase não pode acreditar. A Logan que ela conhecia nunca teria aberto mão de algo que poderia ser tão importante para sua vida só pela carreira, aquilo tinha, na verdade, sido a gota d'água para Bella.

— E você quer?

— Eu não sei, na verdade. Quando nos conhecemos falamos sobre isso, mas ambas estavam abertas para a possibilidade. Acho que ainda sou muito jovem, quero viver minha liberdade, viajar e beber mais antes de pensar sobre isso. Mas eu quero a _possibilidade _de escolher, eu não quero me comprometer em uma relação onde essa decisão não seja mais uma opção. Entende?

— Sim, Bells. Eu entendo.

— O mais triste é que eu acho que ela iria querer algo assim, mas está abrindo mão disso tão fácil… Então antes que eu me tornasse um outro peso, a pessoa inadequada para o cargo de namorada por ser do jeito que eu sou ou que a nossa relação terminasse muito mal, eu decidi que era melhor terminar.

Foi difícil ter aquela conversa, mas no fim ela sabia que era o melhor que poderia fazer para a relação delas não terminar em uma nota amarga. Bella suspirou, colocando o cotovelo na janela do carro e apoiando sua cabeça na mão.

— Sabe… Independente de a gente voltar amanhã ou nunca, eu espero que ela possa perceber que está tomando o caminho errado, as decisões erradas. Espero que ela reencontre a si mesma e que me diga depois que deu tudo certo. Talvez o nosso término faça ela cair na real.

Seu pai soltou a mão do volante e segurou sua mão por um momento, fazendo ela olhar para ele e sorrir fracamente.

— Agora você não vai poder se gabar com mais ninguém que tem como nora a melhor advogada de Nova York. — Bella tentou aliviar o clima com a piada.

Charlie bufou de forma audível.

— Como se eu precisasse, com uma filha empreendedora que é uma artista de sucesso em Nova York trabalhando como tatuadora e ficando famosa por causa disso. Não preciso de uma nora advogada, tendo uma filha incrível e que vem alcançando seu lugar com o próprio esforço e talento. Você não precisa de ninguém pra me dar orgulho, você faz isso sozinha. Eu ficava feliz com seu namoro com Logan porque ela fazia você tão feliz, o fato de poder me gabar dela era um bônus.

Bella riu do último comentário.

— Eu sei — disse baixinho. Ela sabia, mas era sempre bom ouvir essas coisas do seu pai.

Quando ela tinha largado a faculdade para se dedicar ao trabalho como tatuadora, tinha sido difícil, porque não queria decepcionar ou chatear seu pai. Eles tinham chegado em um ponto tão incrível em seu relacionamento que ela não queria abalar isso de qualquer forma, mas ela tampouco estava disposta a desistir, não quando sentia que tinha encontrado sua paixão. No fim, ela se preocupou à toa. Charlie fizera uma careta, confirmara se era aquilo mesmo que ela queria, só dissera "tudo bem" e foi isso. Sua mãe, claro, nunca foi uma questão, ela a apoiaria de qualquer forma, mas Bella estava descobrindo que seu pai também e isso era incrível.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram em casa. Charlie abriu a porta com uma de suas malas na mão, Bella seguiu logo atrás com a mochila nas costas. De repente o grito de surpresa encheu a sala e Bella já se viu nos braços fortes de Seth, que parecia ter crescido ainda mais em sua ausência, se isso fosse possível. Logo depois os braços carinhosos de Sue a envolveram, e não demorou para que a presença entusiasmada de Jacob tomasse todo seu foco, fazendo Bella sorrir. Só depois da onda sucessiva de abraços que pode cumprimentar Billy Black da sua cadeira de rodas.

Ela devia ter imaginado que eles iam tentar algo assim quando Charlie tinha dito a ela que Seth e Sue só iam voltar a noite para resolver alguma coisa na reserva, quando eles sabiam muito bem que ela chegaria hoje há mais de um mês. Eles não iam perder a oportunidade de dar as boas vindas a ela.

Foi ainda mais surpreendida com a voz que ouviu atrás dela.

— E aí, Swan, saudades? — o sarcasmo misturado com um toque especial de zombaria eram inconfundíveis.

— Oh, meu Deus! Leah! — Bella não deu tempo da mulher mais alta reagir a seu entusiasmo e foi recebida com um abraço. — Você disse que não ia voltar pro país por mais dois meses.

— Eu posso ter mentido um pouquinho sobre isso.

— Quem olha pensa que não se vêem há anos e não quatro meses — Bella ouviu seu pai comentando, provavelmente com Billy.

— O que posso dizer... — começou Bella, se soltando do abraço, mas colocando um dos braços no ombro de Leah — Morri de saudades da minha irmã favorita.

O comentário brincalhão foi recebido com uma cotovelada que foi facilmente desviada por Bella. Seu sucesso tinha mais a ver a anos de práticas do que bons reflexos, Bella sabia que sua amiga ficava aborrecida toda vez que a chamava de irmã, mas adorava irritá-la para perder a oportunidade. Ela também sabia que Leah não se irritava tanto quanto ela fingia e que adorava ser sua irmã e melhor amiga tanto quanto Bella.

Quem poderia imaginar que elas duas seriam tão unidas quanto eram. Bella não podia deixar de lembrar o quanto Leah detestava sua presença e o quanto ela mesma não podia entender Leah.

_ Mais uma vez Charlie tinha conseguido com sucesso arrastá-la para longe de casa. Esses dias Charlie estava sempre hesitante em deixá-la sozinha em casa, isso provavelmente tinha a ver com preferência em ficar no seu quarto escuro, sem comer ou ir no banheiro do que socializando com seus colegas de escola. Muitas vezes Charlie não conseguia e ficava do seu lado, em outras Bella só não conseguia aguentar a culpa de ver Charlie preocupado o tempo todo e se deixava arrastar. _

_Agora estavam na casa dos Clearwater, Bella preferia muito mais quando iam na casa dos Black, pelo menos Jake não a recebia com os olhos irritados como Leah ou sua constante atitude de desprezo. Hoje nem mesmo Seth ou Sue estavam em casa para aliviar o clima e com Charlie, Billy e Harry fora, indo pescar, só havia as duas ali e uma sala vazia ficando cada segundo mais tensa com o peso da animosidade. Ela esperava que Sue e Seth chegassem logo, a pressão daquele lugar sem qualquer amortecer e a presença julgadora e intimidante de Leah era sufocante._

_Os minutos rastejavam com a velocidade de uma lesma e o ar na sala parecia fugir, na mesma velocidade que o clima no ambiente se tornava mais insuportável. O escuro de seu quarto e o tormento de suas memórias pareciam a cada segundo mais um alívio do que o ciclo sem fim de sofrimento e auto destruição que ela se auto infligia. Mesmo os seus primeiros dias de entorpecimento total pareciam melhor que isso._

_Leah fez uma careta ainda mais descontente. Bella podia imaginar o que ela via. As duas tinham passado por quase a mesma coisa: um término muito ruim. Só que Leah tinha tido o bônus da traição da sua prima e melhor amiga. Ela se lembrava de quando Charlie tinha contado para ela, foi uma história muito triste, uma traição e com alguém que ela amava como uma irmã._

_Provavelmente Charlie achou uma boa idéia tentar aproximar as duas, ela não duvidava que era culpa de Charlie que nem Seth e nem Sue estivessem em casa. Sem dúvida era outra tentativa de tentar juntar as duas garotas. Mas, desde a primeira vez que Bella tinha visitado os Clearwater ela sabia que nunca daria certo. A garota linda e inabalável que parecia incólume depois de todo o desastre que Charlie tinha descrito a Bella, nunca ia se envolver com o desastre ambulante que ela era. Não era à toa que a outra garota sempre a encarava como se fosse um inseto irritante e não uma pessoa. Bella não sabia o que ela mais odiava, a pena nos olhos de todos ou o julgamento e desprezo que sempre via nos olhos de Leah quando olhava para ela._

_Apertou os semblante e tentou afastar os olhos dos de Leah. A outra garota bufou zombeteiramente e virou o rosto. De alguma forma, aquele simples gesto fez romper a tensão que havia sido construída de uma forma surpreendente para ambas._

— _Você acha que eu não sei que estou arrasada por causa da droga de um pé na bunda? — perguntou Bella em um sussurro raivoso. _

_Isso chamou a atenção da garota quileute, que voltou seus olhos para Bella._

— _Você acha que eu não me sinto fraca e idiota por estar sofrendo tanto por um término ruim? — agitou as mãos em um gesto cheio de fúria. _

_A raiva enchia seu peito e era uma emoção muito melhor que a dor, que não parecia diminuir e que tinha encontrado morada permanente em seu peito. _

— _Você acha que eu não penso que existem milhares de pessoas sofrendo por coisas muito mais sérias que eu? Que eu não queria ser tão forte quanto você e seguir em frente? Mas eu não consigo. — gritou por fim. _

_Em algum momento ela tinha levantado, mas não se importava. Ela precisava dizer isso, todos esses pensamentos que rondavam sua mente, tentar vomitar essa dor de alguma forma._

— _Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo, mas eu não consigo levantar da cama todos os dias e ter seu sorriso ou sua atitude ruim. Você acha que eu não queria ser tão forte quanto você, que passou por muito mais que eu e está aí, parecendo ainda mais forte e invencível do que nunca? Eu só não queria que doesse tanto o tempo todo, só não queria ser tão fraca. — A última frase pareceu ter tirado toda força de sua raiva e ela só conseguiu deslizar a borda do sofá e começa a chorar, a dor ainda mais forte depois que sua raiva tinha fugido naquele arroubo de fúria._

_Braços quentes a seguraram de forma inesperada. Mesmo em meio às lágrimas conseguiu sentir os cabelos longos e negros de Leah em seu rosto._

— _Minha armadura não é tão impenetrável quanto você imagina, Swan. Eu sou feita de carne e osso e se alguém me machuca eu sangro também. Acho que eu só consigo esconder ela melhor que você — sussurrou no seu ouvido._

— _Queria poder ter sua armadura — disse entre lágrimas._

— _Eu queria ter sua coragem pra dizer o que sente, pra chorar. Porque eu acho que se começar a chorar nunca mais vou parar, se eu soltar a minha raiva e meu ódio, eu vou cair e nunca mais conseguir me levantar._

_Bella suspirou, surpresa com a dor crua da declaração. Tão viva e profunda quanto a que queimava sua alma. Ela segurou a mão de Leah com força e a olhou seriamente._

— _Quando você cair eu te ajudo a levantar, se eu puder._

_O rosto de Leah se contorceu de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto e ela soltou um fôlego que parecia ter prendido a muito tempo e se jogou em seus braços. Logo os soluços de Leah encheram a sala e Bella foi preenchida por uma sensação estranha: uma mistura de alívio, dor e algo mais que ela não podia descrever. Os soluços de Leah eram fortes e de rasgar o coração, mas a confiança daquele momento brilhava no meio do vórtice de escuridão que pairava sobre seu peito, a enchendo de uma força que ela nunca tinha sentido. As lágrimas dela parecia lavar junto um pouco da sua dor, a força dela parecia estar por um momento sobre os ombros de Bella, foi bom, foi triste, foi um alívio, ela conseguiu respirar enquanto acariciava os cabelos da outra menina._

_Pelo que pareceram horas elas ficaram assim, encolhidas uma nos braços da outra. Quando a sala ficou finalmente silenciosa, o peso e a tensão haviam sumido. As meninas estavam agora uma do lado da outra, esparramadas no chão, esgotadas, mas mais leves do que se sentiam em muito tempo._

— _Nós estamos uma bagunça, Swan — constatou Leah, em uma risada ofegante._

_Bella riu pela primeira vez desde o fim de tudo na floresta e foi muito bom. Ela sabia que a dor voltaria, mas desfrutaria desse momento sem ela o quanto pudesse. Talvez ela não estivesse tão sozinha quanto imaginava._

— Hey, Swan! — Leah estalou os dedos em frente ao seu rosto a trazendo de volta ao presente. — Tudo certo?! — o tom era casual, mas seu olhar mostrava clara preocupação.

Bella sorriu e engoliu o nó na garganta que a lembrança trouxe. Tossiu um pouco antes de responder. Esse retorno a Forks estava com certeza mexendo com todas as suas emoções.

— Tudo certo! — a sobrancelha levantada disse muito bem o que Leah achava da sua resposta, mas a garota permaneceu quieta, ela a conhecia muito bem. — Mas eu me lembro muito bem de quando você me falou que depois dos quatro meses em Fernando de Noronha, você ia direto para _Maui _e ficar lá por pelo menos três meses. Será que ouvi errado?

— Acho que você pode 'tá' ficando meio surda Swan, deve ser a idade.

Bella ofegou indignada e prontamente socou a melhor amiga no braço. Leah nem sequer tentou desviar, a garota era uma verdadeira atleta e tinha músculos definidos o suficiente que o simples soquinho de Bella nem a incomodaria, claro que sendo uma instrutora de mergulho profissional isso era de se esperar. Se Bella não amasse tanto seu trabalho e não fosse tão pouco afeita a exercícios físicos de modo geral ela teria seguido sua amiga pelo mundo dando aulas de mergulho para turistas em lugares tropicais. Tirando o seu trabalho, Bella tinha que admitir que sua irmã tinha tirado a sorte grande na loteria dos melhores trabalhos. Isso infelizmente fazia ela ficar longos períodos de tempo longe de Nova York e do apartamento que elas compartilhavam na cidade.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder o comentário engraçadinho a campainha tocou tirando a atenção de todos da troca entre as duas garotas. Leah que estava mais próxima a porta logo a abriu para os novos visitantes. Bella arregalou os olhos quando avistou uma cabeça cheia de cabelos castanhos da porta.

— Angela! Eu não acredito!

As duas meninas se abraçaram com entusiasmo. Mas uma segunda entrada chamou a atenção de Bella, fazendo a garota soltar a amiga.

— Jéssica?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Bom ver você também Bella — respondeu com sarcasmo.

— Ai meu Deus! Isso foi muito grosseiro, é claro que eu tô feliz que você veio, mas realmente não esperava ver você aqui hoje.

Jéssica riu nem um pouco ofendida com a falta de jeito de Bella. Apesar da distância, do cabelo curto e do estilo descolado, algumas coisas parece que continuavam as mesmas com a jovem Swan, como as suas inabilidades sociais, principalmente quando pega de surpresa.

— Gente, porque não vamos para a sala e ficar mais à vontade? — Sue disse assumindo seu papel de anfitriã.

— Ok, agora que estamos todos sentados podem me dizer o que está acontecendo? Primeiro Leah mente sobre o tempo que ela ia ficar fora do país e depois Angela que me disse que não poderia vir comigo para cá por causa do trabalho magicamente aparece aqui trazendo Jéssica. O que vocês estão aprontando?

— Foi minha ideia na verdade.

Bella olhou surpresa para o pai.

— Nossa ideia — Sue acrescentou apertando a mão do marido e sorrindo para o rosto confuso de Bella.

— Ano passado ninguém conseguiu se encontrar para o seu aniversário, então achamos que seria um ótimo momento pra reunir todo mundo e comemorar, faz um bom tempo que não temos nossas duas meninas em casa juntas. Então queríamos comemorar esse momento e seu aniversário atrasado de forma adequada.

Leah rolou os olhos para o fraseado de Charlie, mas Bella viu seus lábios enrugarem um pouco, contendo o sorriso. Sua irmã adorava se fazer de durona, mas ela adorava o fato de como Charlie sempre a tratava com carinho. Ele nunca substituiria o pai dela, mas Leah já havia dito a ela como era grata pela presença de Charlie na vida da mãe e de Seth.

— Ah, papai não precisava. Foi meio que culpa minha ficar presa naquela nevasca em Tromsø.

No ano passado ela tinha conseguido um super desconto na passagem, com um cliente, e não poderia perder a oportunidade de viajar para Tromsø e ver a aurora boreal tão conhecida de lá. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu Bella tinha aprendido a aproveitar todas as oportunidades em sua vida e tinha aprendido também que adorava viajar, conhecer novas culturas e novos lugares, sozinha ou acompanhada. Ir para Tromsø foi de fato uma experiência fantástica. Contudo, a nevasca inesperada acabou com seus planos de voltar a Forks e comemorar seu aniversário junto com a família.

— Você não foi a única que furou. Eu fiquei presa no trabalho e também não pude vir — disse Leah descartando imediatamente o pedido de desculpas de Bella.

— Isso mesmo. Deu tudo errado no seu aniversário, até Charlie acabou tendo que ajudar o outro condado. Então resolvemos que seria uma boa ideia aproveitar a oportunidade — Sue complementou se levantando e sumindo pela cozinha arrastando Seth logo atrás dela

Ela voltou poucos segundos depois junto com Seth, ambos segurando bolos enormes e fazendo Bella rir sem acreditar. Mas entre Jacob e Seth e seus buracos sem fundo que eles chamavam de estômago, eles teriam sorte de sobrar algo para o resto dos convidados.

A comemoração adiantada ou atrasada do seu aniversário foi muito divertida. Ela pôde ficar em dia com a vida de Jacob e Seth diretamente, saber um pouco das coisas no rez que sempre pareciam muito secretas para o seu gosto. Falar um pouco mais com Sue, alguém que ela adorava como uma segunda mãe, mas que nunca falava o suficiente.

A festa improvisada continuou por algumas horas até Jake ter que ir cuidar de coisas da reserva e Seth sair logo atrás dele alegando o mesmo motivo, com a saída dos garotos Billy Black foi junto. Sue e Charlie também se recolheram e as meninas resolveram ir para o lado de fora nas cadeiras espalhadas pela varanda. Aproveitando a linda e rara noite sem chuva e nuvens de Forks.

— Ok, agora sem mamãe e papai por perto e nem irmãozinho super gato... — O último comentário fez Leah e Bella soltarem um som de nojo, apesar do tamanho ridículo ambas só conseguiam ver Seth como um garotinho, algo que arrancou o riso das outras duas garotas. — Eu quero saber todas as fofocas suculentas da cidade que nunca dorme, o que tem a me dizer Bella? — Jéssica finalizou mal contendo sua curiosidade.

Bella riu, ela apostava que sua velha amiga estava esperando a noite toda por esse momento.

— Não é a toa que você virou jornalista de fofoca, né Jéssica?! — Bella comentou com ironia.

— O que posso fazer é um talento natural, mas não desvia do assunto Bella!

— Não estou desviando — disse inocente fazendo tanto Leah quanto Angela rirem porque era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo — Ok, Angela te contou que ela vai ser a substituta de Glinda em Wicked? — Bella jogou essa pequena bomba como se não fosse nada.

— Angela! Como você não me contou isso! Você vai ser a Glinda em Wicked! Essa é a maior coisa que já aconteceu desde… Você largar a faculdade de medicina para ser atriz! — Jéssica terminou quase gritando sem fôlego, olhos arregalados e incrédulos.

Leah levantou a sobrancelha para ela divertida com a forma como Bella conseguiu desviar com sucesso a atenção de Jéssica para Angela. Apesar da nova atitude mais aberta com o mundo e as pessoas, Bella ainda era muito reservada sobre seus assuntos. Apenas Leah, Angela e seu pai costumavam saber da maior parte dos detalhes de sua vida pessoal. No entanto, ela tinha se tornado especialista em desviar conversas que poderiam vir a ser muito íntimas com muito sucesso.

Angela nem reclamou de ser colocada no foco total de Jéssica, ela estava animada com a oportunidade e conversou alegremente com a outra garota. Logo, antes que Jéssica conseguisse voltar a conversa para ela, Leah entrou a salvando de outra sondagem curiosa da jornalista, ao desviar a conversa para a vida da outra garota. Se tinha uma coisa que Jéssica amava mais do que saber da vida dos outros era poder contar as fofocas suculentas que ela mesma descobria.

Apesar de Bella não ser uma fofoqueira de plantão toda a conversa foi muito divertida. Jéssica era muito boa em contar histórias e manter a atenção voltada para ela. Leah pontuava a narrativa de Jéssica com seus comentários ácidos e sem filtros, Angela ouvia tudo com a expressão chocada e ela mesma apreciava a visão dessa reunião, enquanto ouvia a amiga com metade da atenção, apreciando o momento mais que a história contada.

O tempo passou muito rápido e Bella não pode deixar de lembrar dos velhos tempos enquanto recolhiam os cobertores e iam para o seu quarto se apertar por lá, já que estava tarde demais para elas voltarem para casa. Não podia deixar de lembrar das vezes no passado que as meninas ficavam em seu quarto lhe dando apoio moral e emocional. Ou o momento que as coisas ficaram bem ruins quando o senhor Clearwater morreu. Como na época já eram amigas e se juntaram ainda mais na dor de Leah, ela mesma ainda não estava bem, mas conseguiu segurar Leah enquanto ela caia.

Todas as três tinham perdido contato com Jéssica, mas Bella tentaria fazer um esforço maior de não deixar a vida afastar as quatro de novo. Apesar de todos seus defeitos, Jéssica também esteve lá tanto para Leah, quanto para ela, mesmo quando a menina não entendia as coisas que Bella ou Leah passavam, ou não era muito delicada sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Hey! Tudo bem?

Bella ouviu a voz de Leah em um sussurro suave para não acordar nem Angela, nem Jéssica que pareciam estar no sétimo sono. Já devia há muito ter passado das duas da madrugada, mas ela não conseguia dormir e Leah tão pouco.

— Tudo, só sem sono, deve ser o fuso horário — respondeu distraída virando para ver a amiga deitada na cama ao lado.

— Fuso horário de Nova York para Forks? Então, você deveria estar tão desmaiada como essas duas... — Empurrou a cabeça apontando para as duas amigas dormindo nos colchonetes no chão entre as duas camas. — E não acesa como uma árvore de natal. Você é melhor que isso Swan — bufou zombando.

— O que você quer que eu diga Leah?

— A verdade seria uma opção interessante.

Bella suspirou derrotada. Ela deveria ter imaginado que Leah aproveitaria a oportunidade que pudesse para colocar ela contra a parede e saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu não sei… Não é a primeira vez que eu venho a Forks depois da minha formatura. Mas… voltar para essa reunião de cinco anos parece estar trazendo todas _aquelas _memórias de volta à superfície. Me sinto em uma montanha russa emocional.

— Entendo… Mas 'tá' tudo bem?

— Eu acho, desde que eu recebi a carta me convidando para a reunião de cinco anos dos estudantes da turma de 2006 de _Forks High School_, eu não consigo parar de pensar _nele_.

O silêncio durou tanto tempo que Bella achou que sua irmã tinha dormido.

— E dói? — perguntou em um tom ainda mais suave que antes.

— Não como antes, é diferente. É uma mistura de sentimentos, bons e ruins.

— Você ainda…

A pergunta ficou suspensa entre elas, mas Bella sabia o que Leah calou.

— Acho que você sabe como é, eu sempre vou amar ele de alguma forma. E eu ainda o odeio por tudo o que me fez passar. O fim do nosso relacionamento foi a pior e melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo.

— E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

— O que eu poderia fazer? Eu vou seguir com o fluxo e esperar o melhor, não é isso que eu tenho feito nesses últimos anos?

— Você acha que ele vai no encontro?

— Ele não se formou na nossa turma, não teria porque ele vir.

— Mas se ele viesse, se vocês se encontrassem, o que você faria?

— Eu… sinceramente não sei.

Uma parte dela queria reencontrar com ele e entender tudo o que aconteceu no passado. Uma parte dela queria saber se ela ainda o amava hoje ou se apenas era assombrada pelo fantasma desse primeiro amor. Uma parte dela temia que se o encontrasse ela voltaria a ser a mesma jovem ingênua, frágil e insensata.

Mas no fundo Bella sabia que independente de acontecer no futuro tudo o que ela tinha passado, tudo ou ela tinha vivido um dano forte e não haveria nada na vida jogasse para ela que ela não poderia tomar e sair mais forte. Ela sabia o que queria, ela sabia quem era e não tinha medo de lutar por sua felicidade. No fim, tudo ia dar certo, de alguma forma ...

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

¹Herói byroniano - Um modelo ou personagem que mostra os padrões morais de sua sociedade, mas ao mesmo tempo é capaz de grande afeição por uma pessoa. Um herói byroniano típico possui nível alto de inteligência, introspecção, tendências sedutoras e, muitas vezes, origem aristocrática ou nobre (que pode ser identificado pelo nome do personagem ou seu estilo de vida). _Fonte Wikipédia._

Gostaram da Bella ser uma tatuadora? E aí, ficaram surpresos sobre Logan? Me digam o que mais gostaram, o que não gostaram e o que os surpreenderam mais.


End file.
